Ne tirez pas sur la colombe noire
by Chanyy
Summary: La justice n'existe que pour les vainqueurs. À l'après-guerre, ils l'avaient compris. Tous.


_Bonjour, bonsoir. Évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la formidable J.K Rowling. _

_J'ai absolument aucune idée d'où cette histoire me vient, mais je parvenais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ça depuis bien trop longtemps, alors j'ai décidé de le coucher noir sur blanc. J'ose espérer que ça vous plaira un tant soit peu. _

_Bonne lecture, et offrez vos commentaire, c'est tellement apprécié!_

_*-*-*-*_

**ASTORIA**

Elle le sentait frissonner contre elle alors que le vent glacial du large les cinglait de pleine face. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit sa cape de velours et remercia le ciel que celle-ci soit assez large pour leur offrir tout deux une certaine protection contre le froid. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le vêtement contre ses épaules et se tendit encore plus, mais ne tenta de pas s'y dérober. Théodore Nott n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec les contacts humains, et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Sa réclusion à Azkaban quelque deux années n'avaient dût qu'empirer les choses, en toute logique.

Il était encore plus maigre qu'avant, et l'épuisement se traduisait dans son regard par un brin de folie qui la troublait un peu. Ces yeux étaient cernés, mais elle ne savait dire si c'était son teint anormalement pâle qui accentuait cet état de fait. Théodore Nott n'avait jamais réellement parut en santé, mais en cet instant, c'était au delà de l'imaginable; deux longues années de privation l'avait rendu aussi cadavérique qu'un mort, et les détraqueurs avaient eu pour effet de tuer une parcelle de l'humanité qui brillait autrefois dans son regard. Il était effrayant, et les événements passés et les rumeurs entendues ne faisaient qu'empirer la chose, mais elle se rassurait en se disant qu'en cet instant, il était infiniment plus apeuré qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Minerva McGonagall lui avait fortement conseillé de l'emmener à Sainte-Magouste dès qu'elle l'aurait sous sa tutelle, mais le regard angoissé qu'il jetait de par et là à chaque instant lui faisait comprendre que le plus tôt il se trouverait en terre amical, le mieux il se porterait. Il montrait quelques blessures visibles, et les causes exactes de sa paraplégie aux jambes devraient être éventuellement étudiées, mais à l'instant, elle n'avait pas envie de raisonner en infirmière. À l'instant, elle était l'amie qu'il n'avait plus, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

-Pas une très belle journée pour r'trouver sa liberté, hein, mon gars?, commenta le rameur, en pointant le ciel menaçant.

_Sa liberté_, pensa Astoria. Voilà un terme bien relatif, quand on connaissait toutes les clauses du contrat qui le liait à elle. Obligation d'être sous-tutelle jusqu'à ses 65 ans, incapacité d'acheter quoi que ce soit de plus de 2 galions, obligation de se rendre au Ministère pour une mise au point deux fois par mois, impossibilité d'occuper un emploi à revenu, baguette contrôlée et serment inviolable le liant à son gardien jusqu'à la fin de sa période de probation… La ligne entre la liberté et l'esclavage était bien mince.

Voyant que l'ex-prisonnier ne répondait pas, l'homme rajouta à l'intention d'Astoria :

-Il a la langue coupé, ton homme? J'y en veux pas. Y'a des gens que ça prend des mois avant de reparler, une fois sorti de cet enfer. Et pis y'en a d'autres qui reparlent jamais.

Elle ne trouva pas utile de préciser que Théodore s'était emmuré dans son silence protecteur de façon volontaire. Son indépendance de parole par rapport aux autres étaient bien la seule liberté qu'il semblait lui rester, et elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui enlever.

La suite du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la terre ferme, elle déposa trois mornilles dans la main du rameur, qui la gratifia d'un sourire extatique.

-À partir d'ici, vous pouvez transplaner, annonça l'homme. Passez une belle vie, et pis profites bien de ta liberté, gamin.

Astoria lui offrit un piètre sourire, et agrippa la main de Théodore. Elle fût surprise à quel point il fût prompt à la serrer de toutes les maigres forces qui lui restaient.

_Ramène-moi à la maison_, semblait-il lui dire par son regard soudainement bien las.

À l'instant, ses doutes s'envolèrent. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, peu importe comment le désignait ce tribunaux -_coupable, _disait-ils-, c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Elle transplana.

*-*-*  
_Je continue? Je ne continue pas? Je cesse d'écrire à tout jamais? Que fais-je? Conseillez-moi. _


End file.
